Abstract: Measurement and Analysis Core: (AnC) While conceptualizing the experiences of trauma, those from East Asia (i.e. Cultural Revolution) may have different experiences than those from South Asia (i.e. Indo-Pakistan War) or those who might have experienced genocide in South East Asia (i.e. Cambodia). Similar heterogeneity persists in the conceptualization and operation of resilience, especially in terms of the differential social and cultural determinants of coping strategies and help-seeking behaviors to buffer the negative outcomes associated with trauma. In our Measurement and Analysis Core (AnC), we will confront these complexities and leverage the assembled AnC faculty talent and use mixed-method approaches to rigorously examine trauma and resilience constructs and subcultural differences across different Asian groups. In addition, we will leverage a multi-level, ecological, life course model while considering social, intergenerational, and cultural norms, not only through traditional public health theories, but also guided by the anthropological, sociological, and behavioral theories. AnC faculty will bring high scientific rigor in their approach as they have deep experience in: developing and testing measures; quantitative and qualitative research methods; secondary data analyses; harmonizing large datasets; systems science; sociological, anthropological, health services, and behavioral health interventions; and implementing research with community partners. AnC will work with RCMAR Scholars to develop detailed conceptual frameworks applying appropriate theoretical approaches, data gathering instrument design, and will support analysis and interpretation. The specific aims for the AnC are:1). Support the identification and acquisition of local, regional, national, and global datasets and to promote and facilitate the use of these secondary datasets; 2). Advance and disseminate methods for harmonizing and analyzing data across Asian populations to compare trauma and resilience as it relates to culture and health outcomes; 3) Support the pilot teams in developing, adapting, evaluating, and disseminating analytic frameworks, culturally sensitive metrics and scientifically robust measures for older Asian populations; 4) Develop sustainable trainings regarding the research analytics and evaluation pipeline using cross discipline strategies. 5) Build team science across AC, REC, and CLRC to collaboratively and synergistically advance measurement and analyses issues and their dissemination to fulfill the mission of the Chicago Asian RCMAR. By developing and disseminating innovative measurement and methodological approaches in concert with other RCMAR centers, the coordinating center and others, we will help to foster the careers and research of RCMAR Scholars to elucidate the complexities of Asian aging health disparities. Through addressing methodological issues in conducting studies of multiple designs, we will increase investigators' scientific capacity to conduct transformative research and reduce health disparities in Asian communities.